The innovation relates to an inspection apparatus for tyres having a positioning device for the tyre to be inspected and having an inspection device, in particular a laser inspection device.
Such inspection apparatuses are already known in practice. They can be disposed in a pressure chamber or a vacuum chamber. The positioning device in question is preferably a work table having an aperture, for example a circular aperture, in the region of which the inspection device, for example a laser inspection device is located. The laser inspection device can also be travelled into the tyre from above. The laser inspection device (measuring probe, laser inspection probe) can preferably be swivelled in order to sweep over a certain region, preferably the whole interior region of the tyre, and thereby to check the tyre, for example for defective areas. If the inspection apparatus is located inside a vacuum chamber, defective areas will appear more clearly thanks to the vacuum and can also be detected better and more reliably by the inspection device or the laser inspection device.